


丸仓 款款

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 题目来自江侬 阿弥陀佛





	丸仓 款款

夜里一切都透着凉意，丸山等在大仓家楼下，有点后悔今天出门没带帽子，柔软得像玩偶的卷毛在风中打着旋，时不时挡住了视线。远处飘来的一丝花香成了寒天里的唯一慰藉，然而疾驶而过的电车即刻打破这点温柔。

丸山快把自己蜷缩成了块粽子糖，拎着便利店的袋子原地转圈，小动物似的踏脚。无聊到眯着眼把树上的枯黄叶子从一开始数。

终于在他在心里念到三十六的时候，大仓裹着大衣的身影从门口飘了出来。风一刮，这个大个子就打起了哆嗦。

“好冷啊。”他嘟囔着，为了寻温暖而和丸山挨着肩，往外头走，“真不想出门。”

那也早点下来啊。然而只是心底想想，丸山连说话的力气也懒得费了，抬手顶了顶大仓，把被风吹得作响的塑料袋递了过去。

“哇！谢谢maru。”大仓伸手在塑料袋里摸了一圈，凭感觉地抓了个饭团出来，三下五除二就吃了个干净。

丸山勾了勾嘴角，有意地放缓步伐等着对方吃完。圆圆的眼睛里闪着点冬日少有的暖光，大概唯有这两人丝毫察觉不出其中的温柔。

大仓皱皱眉，不高兴似地撇嘴，把丸山的围巾毫不客气地往下一扯，露出丸山冒出胡渣的下巴来。“别把脸埋在里头，土得不像玩乐团的。”

“嘶。”突然向下巴袭来的冷风叫丸山龇牙咧嘴，那副样子惹得大仓笑个没完。丸山也笑了，没过一会儿竟因此身体里有了股暖融融的力量。

“啊我不行了，你倒是把胡子刮刮。”大仓夸张地擦擦眼角。

“什么啊。”丸山装作不高兴的语气，“明明tacchon也没有所谓乐团的样子嘛。”

大仓不置可否，转瞬间像个玩腻了的孩子，脸上没了玩笑的表情。直愣愣地冲丸山伸出手，好无赖的样子，太妃糖色的眼睛紧盯着丸山。就差一句拖着长音的要求。

“你又来！”摆出不耐烦的小卖部大叔样，丸山还是乖乖地从口袋里拿出几颗糖放到大仓手心里。糖纸在夜空下亮晶晶的，比钻石还漂亮些。“不是不爱吃甜吗！”

大仓得逞地哼哼，查看糖果是波子汽水味无误才满意地收货，剥开糖纸卷进口中，模糊不清地嘟囔:“能敲诈maru的机会怎么可以随便放过。”

丸山和大仓的相识，确实是一场意外中的意外。

丸山只不过想在早课之前去便利店买个早饭，再定定心心地坐下好好吃掉它。却不巧这位子面对着街道，更不巧一对男女不知道是否有意识地站在这儿，更更不巧地是他俩正在闹分手。

丸山于是被迫欣赏了一段精彩的分手哑剧，围观了女方表情从犹豫到决绝再到不耐烦，男方从被吓傻了到恼怒质问再到一个人被抛下，委委屈屈地目视对方离开。

哎，大型犬似的。信息量太大，丸山砸砸嘴也没回想起来早饭什么味。还发挥自己过分强大的共情力，为这位男士难过了一小下。

别哭别哭。他深表同情地点点头，隔着玻璃揉了揉那人看上去很好摸的脑袋。

本以为事情到此结束，不想世间还有更巧的事。丸山在教室里歪着脑袋，认真思考了三分钟，终于认真肯定以及确定自己前头这位同学，就是刚才分手的哥们。

前头失恋的男人低垂着肩膀，有意识地去控制也没掩盖住在抽噎的事实。

丸山左右为难，他也很想好好听课，可是对失恋的“前桌”不管不顾，绝非他的作风，虽然那不过是个陌生人。

在笔记本上团了五个墨圈，丸山再忍不了了，苦恼地挠挠头。最终灵机一动，从口袋里摸出几颗奶糖出来——全亏了他幼稚的小习惯——放到对方卫衣帽子里。

末了还嫌不够，又放了条巧克力糖进去。

嘿嘿。丸山撑着脑袋，对眼前装着杂七杂八糖果的帽子傻笑了两声。失恋了就要吃点甜的呀。

对自己的失恋急救措施表示满意，丸山晃着脚安安心心地上完了剩下的课，同时暗暗期待那人发现后的举动。

不想才下课，他俩就又碰了面。

这次可不是偶然了。丸山看见那人就靠在走廊上，手里攥着几颗糖果，嘴里大概还含着一颗。然而脸色谈不上好。

“啊。”丸山尴尬地摸摸鼻子，这才意识到这番举动过分愚蠢。

“你真以为我没发现？”

那人毫不认生地冲丸山喊——失恋的人都这样大胆。

他眼角有点红红的，叫丸山把解释的话自动咽了下去，只是本能地觉着他就算这样，也挺好看。

“我最讨厌吃甜的！”

“不不不……我就是想……”慌张摆手，丸山突然被拦住了肩膀。

“赔偿我，一起喝酒！”

“诶？！”发展太过跳跃，叫人回不过神来。

而当丸山意识到时，他已和大仓忠义——刚知道名字五分钟——碰着杯子高喊万岁。白日里酒杯依旧当啷作响，他俩吼着唱完属于大叔们的热血摇滚或是扭捏着哼十多年前流行的失恋金曲。

或许是受了这样的影响。丸山和大仓几乎成了酒友，歪七扭八地躺在出租屋的地板上，哼哼唧唧互相抱怨对方酒品太差。另外，大仓还多了个习惯——问丸山要糖吃。要问为什么这样做，大仓回答:“虽然我不喜欢吃甜，但是我喜欢敲诈maru。”

相识很尴尬，也很戏剧。现在问丸山，他还是会一脸认真地看着你，说自己真不是故意看大仓的笑话。但问他后不后悔干出之后的蠢事，他又支支吾吾了，最后还是挺肯定地回答，不后悔。

大概从心底觉得，和大仓认识是件浪漫又难忘的经历。

丸山放下贝司的时候，身上脱得就剩件薄毛衣，脸上滴滴答答地掉汗。

“我出去买瓶水。”

挥了挥手，大仓飞快地溜出了在冬天里也太过闷热的排练室。

“今天也很努力嘛。”被强行抓进乐团充当键盘手的村上扔过去毛巾，“一遇到他的事就格外上心啊。”

丸山心里明白他在说谁，偏偏装傻。凑过去故意把湿哒哒的脑袋往村上肩上蹭了蹭，像只耍赖讨好的动物。

“喂喂……”嘴上挣扎了两下，村上默许了对方，“你自己心里都清楚……”

“就是说！”这边还没讲完，锦户跟着吼起来，“你自己比谁都积极！”那口气，就差冲上去摇着丸山的肩膀了。

“唔……”最受不了这样的两面夹击，丸山痛苦地捂住了脸，低低哀嚎。“别吵了别吵了……”

“你分明就是喜……”

“听不见听不见……！”

嚷嚷声不停，门被打开的轻声才响起，他就得救般跳了起来，一手拎着外套另一手提着贝司冲了出去。转头冲回说教的两人眨眨眼，装出很抱歉的模样。又赶紧催促才回来的大仓快走。

“这家伙……”锦户还是气得磨牙，可还是沉默了，和村上交换了一个混着担忧和烦躁的眼神。

分明来时才吃过晚饭，丸山和大仓手上又多了两碗关东煮，冒出的热气和呼出的寒气纠缠着飘散，晕开冬日独有的暖意。

“呼。好烫。”又被猫舌暗算到了，丸山难受得摇头，压着舌头想强行吞下去，反倒情况更糟，气得跳了两下。

“哈哈，小心点啊。”

突然被对方认真关心，丸山有点诧异，也不自觉地高兴。歪过头去看大仓，城市灯光很亮，却挡不住那人眼里的琥珀色。

他动了动喉结。想到之前排练室里被逼问的情形，突然心里痒痒的。

“tacchon，你最近排练都不太积极呢……”

大仓顿了顿，又作出很无所谓的口气:“都是在晚上，就很想睡，有什么奇怪吗？”

“不是为了……”丸山在心里酝酿着，“当初是为了tacchon才组建了乐团啊。”

最开始是大仓气势汹汹地说什么要想个办法把女朋友抢回来，本来是一时冲动。丸山倒是很当真，从组建乐队到扬名立万叫女友回心转意构想了个完整。设计图很丰满，叫大仓也拍了桌:“搞！”

完全没考虑这压根是上世纪才有的剧情了。

“这个嘛……”大仓歪歪脑袋，口气里也有点迷惑，“其实我现在也没有那么想把她追回来了。”

他总是这样，想的是什么就说什么。再自然不过的回答，却令丸山抓住了什么可能性，心狂跳。

“这，这样啊……”他得努力控制自己才不露出一个傻乎乎的笑。“不过只是单纯和小亮他们也很开心呢！还可以一起去烤肉！”

不出意外收到了大仓一个有些调侃的眼神，但丝毫抑制不了丸山雀跃的心情。那简直和跳跳糖一般了。

他喉咙更痒了，突然觉得今夜可以好好说出自己藏了许久的心情。像撬开蚌壳，把里头小小的珍珠展示给那人看。

“嘛……”不料大仓的下一句话又把对方的心抛回了谷底。“不过现在也总会有女孩喜欢这套的吧，到时候也不怕找不到女朋友。”

已经快走到大仓的出租屋附近，本来是丸山期望走得越慢越好的一段路，现在叫他格外难熬。什么话也说不出，木木地跟在大仓身边，脑袋感到很迟钝。

大仓像是察觉到了不对，主动开口:“喂，你没事吧……”

“没事。”勉强笑了笑，丸山却发现自己嗓音哑得过分。

这可不行，不能让他发现。他想着，强行清了清嗓子，“没事的！tacchon快回去好好休息吧！”

大仓也只好按下怀疑，挥挥手进了小区。

丸山走开了，却又很快停下。在街边小小的角落里仰头，长长地叹气。

不知道是从什么时候起。或许是大仓一个笑，碰杯时的弯起的眼，一起打游戏时的合作。丸山渐渐有了别样的心思，他曾经不知道是什么，本能地感到这只适合独自抱着。

他走出来，顺着街灯回看大仓离去的方向。四周是迷乱的灯光，一片霓虹世界。独他表情里是迷惑和苦涩，彷徨不可前。

模糊不清的感情只会让人更坦然些。可他终究明白过来了——

他喜欢大仓。

顺着街道回了自己狭小的公寓。丸山很想倒头直接睡去，但为了让自己好过点，他还是勉强自己洗漱。

镜子里的自己看上去很是疲惫，全无和大仓排练时精神奕奕的样子。

丸山机械地刷牙，但很快琢磨出哪里不对劲，他把牙膏和洗面奶搞混了，嘴巴里全是一股豆乳味。

……诸事不顺。他想。

另一边的大仓回到家，想起分别时丸山勉强的表情，莫名心里像被挖去了一小块。不觉间坐在桌边发呆，想起曾经村上提醒自己，多注意丸山对自己可能是抱着别样的情愫在的。

会吗？那个总没个正经的家伙。大仓无意识地翻翻口袋，却不经意把之前剩下的糖纸摸了出来。淡青色的糖纸折射着光，商标上的小孩冲大仓无忧无虑地笑。

没正经吗？倒也不是。大仓慢慢回想，弹贝司的时候还是很帅气的，听他打电话处理事务也熟练又周到，全不像个实习生。某种意义上也很会照顾人，他都记不清到底有多少个晚上丸山陪在自己身边，耐心地听着他或是胡说八道或是压抑已久的絮叨。

糖纸被折成了千纸鹤，很小很漂亮。

会喜欢自己吗？不喜欢吧，毕竟是同性啊。

大仓瞪着眼看自己折出的千纸鹤，没由来的有些生气。我烦恼什么，不需要他喜欢啊！

搞得自己这么烦躁做什么！直接问清楚不就好了。

他想，摸出手机打开和丸山的聊天界面，突发奇想地往上翻了翻，那聊天记录好像没止境。

“睡了吗？”“没呢。没有女朋友，一个人好寂寞。”  
“没睡吧，滚起来联机。”  
“睡前和你说，今天的糖好难吃。下次换一个。”“好——你要求也太高了。”

基本全是在晚上，只要一条消息，不需要回应，叮叮地响起，便预示了两人间一个夜晚的玩闹与故事。

“靠。我也太喜欢找他了。”大仓闷闷不乐地自言自语，突然没了找对方的底气。看看眼前的千纸鹤，泄愤得用食指和拇指一弹。就无声无息地飞到了地板上。

可最后大仓洗完澡，犹犹豫豫地，还是把它捡起来，放到自己床头柜上。

他对它说：“晚安。”

丸山还以为自己的感情得不到回应，自然会淡去。但很快被证明这是彻底的错误。

虽说一半人都是强行拉来的，排练还含有大量水分。他们的乐队还是莫名有了点名堂，甚至在文化节上作了压轴表演。闪闪亮亮的大灯叫丸山很不适应，滴滴答答地掉汗，演奏时几次险些出错。却也换来底下粗犷和尖锐相夹的叫声。

附近的酒吧里挤满了刚结束文化节的学生们，乐团的几个人窝在了吧台的一角。

“喂！少喝点啊！” 村上拍了下大仓的脑袋，却丝毫没妨碍对方呵呵地又灌了半杯下去。

丸山遇到这种状况就像被按了开关，格外地亢奋，扮演着奇怪的角色。一会儿和同伴干杯，一会儿和吧台的小哥侃侃而谈。

“快别说了！”又是一个冷笑话，大仓笑得眼睛都眯起来，去掐丸山的脖子。

“才不！”丸山倔强得很，“tacchon越这么说我越要……疼！”

丸山背后突然挨了一击，他还以为是大仓的恶作剧，谁料转头遇上个完全陌生的男人。看上去也是一个学校的，年轻的脸庞，体格倒是不小。

“喂！你干嘛！”

丸山赶忙去拉嚷嚷着的大仓，心里大喊不妙，可是已经来不及了。

“唔……”那男人手下发狠地推了把大仓，让他皱着眉抵上冷冰冰的吧台，酒杯和酒杯碰撞，一片当啷。

“怎么？就这样。”那人口里满是酒气，伸手已经拎住了大仓的领口，“刚才在台上不是很厉害吗？”

“喂！”锦户挣开村上的劝阻，也跳出来用手指着陌生男人，“你他妈注意点。”

丸山赶紧过去劝阻，喊着消消气消消气。然而根本没用，完全上了头的两拨人只是把他推来搡去。

场面太混乱，拳头抡起来了，肉体的闷哼声让丸山心惊肉跳，慌乱不已，一时间手足无措。他只能努力挨近大仓。可还不等他成功，一道玻璃亮光挥舞而下。

是酒瓶！丸山来不及思考，拼命冲了过去，挡在了大仓前头，甚至来不及用前臂挡住脑袋。破碎声像爆弹在耳边炸开，丸山一下子就感觉头上湿漉漉的，眼冒金星，立刻跌倒在地。

丸山听到人们的高喊，五颜六色的球鞋和高跟鞋踩来踩去。大仓摇晃着他的手臂，一声声叫他，搂着他往门口走。他摸了摸额头，看到暗红色的液体。

最后他靠紧了大仓，心想，我似乎无可救药了。

丸山醒来时头疼得像有啄木鸟在笃笃笃，他哀嚎了一声，半天才回想起昨夜发生了什么。摸摸头顶，绑着绷带。再检查一下全身，还好，没少了点什么，他松了口气。甚至还挺乐观——没什么大事嘛。

等等，我这是在哪？丸山这才意识到问题，脑袋滴溜溜地转了一圈，给出了答案——大仓家。

“呃……呃呃呃。”瞬间丸山连怎么动作都要忘了。心里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。

于是大仓一进来就看到丸山紧紧捏着床单，左看看右看看，脑袋乱糟糟毛茸茸，只要再加上两只尖尖的小耳朵，完全就是只松鼠。

“喂。你干嘛呢。”大仓本来还很担忧，结果差点笑出来，“起来吃早饭。”

“喔……来了来了！”

估计大仓是没力气给另一个大男人擦身子换衣，丸山身上还完完整整地套着昨天的一身。是大仓把他带去医院然后再安顿在自己家——这个认知叫丸山有点雀跃，头上的伤口似乎也是甜蜜的爪痕。

说是早饭，其实现在已是中午。饭菜是大仓做的，很简单，也很美味。两人坐在桌边，一起喊着“我开动了”，这样的场景叫丸山心里暖呼呼的。

“嘿嘿。”忍不住笑出来了。

“还笑。脑袋都这样了。”

“我还是第一次吃tacchon亲手做的饭。很开心。”这倒是真心话。

“喔——是嘛。”大仓在喉咙间呜呜噜噜，不知道有没有偷偷高兴。

他们都开始了实习，为此在外租了公寓，倒也省了麻烦。更好的事是这天是周末——他们可以整天待在一起。

“我一会儿就回家吧。”丸山突然有了很狡猾的念头。

“喔……你回呗。”

“tacchon。”丸山感觉自己真是得意忘形，却又很愉快“你是想让我待在你家吧——”

“……”大仓果然没有否认。

“是在谢谢我吗？帮你挡了一击。”

“喂喂，适可而止。”大仓弹了下丸山的肩膀，语气里分明是可疑的不坦然，“看你受伤没人管太可怜了而已。”

“好的好的——今天就和tacchon待在一起！”

“话好多啊你！快去清洗一下自己，臭死了。”

“啊对了，你的糖！昨天都忘了问我要...”

“快滚！”

如果我遇到了麻烦——像昨晚那样的危险，大仓会怎么样呢。他想。

会口上说着太麻烦，骂我笨蛋，狠狠地要我请他吃饭。但是他绝对会好好地帮我把事情摆平，说不定藏着不告诉我，自己默默得意。

分明受了伤，丸山却觉得好久没这么满足过了。

丸山受了伤，不方便洗澡，就拿着毛巾擦了擦身子。大仓拿了他自己的衣物和没用过的内裤整整齐齐地摞好了放在狭窄浴室的架子上。

换上干净衣服丸山顿时觉得清爽多了。

这算什么，男友外套吗。他傻乐，随后狠狠摇摇脑袋。现在还不是呢！想什么！

现在还不是，不代表以后不是。丸山还没发现，希望和期待的念头又回来了。

丸山出了浴室，看见大仓趴在床上，翘着脚打游戏。噼噼啪啪。

“带我一个！”于是也挤了过去。

“注意点，你还是病号。”大仓慢吞吞地给人移了位子，和丸山挨着身体的感觉让他心中像是有羽毛在搔。转头去看，丸山穿着他的衣服，身上全是本属于大仓的气息。这叫他不自觉地动了动喉结。

“那tacchon要像照顾病号一样照顾我啊。”

“啊。”大仓回答地心猿意马，冬日可怜的阳光尽数透过窗户洒在丸山染成栗色的卷发上，像温暖与柔软之本身。

“喂！”丸山用肩膀撞了他一下，才让大仓堪堪回过神来，“你都gameover啦。”

“哦。”大仓声音闷闷的，难得没和丸山置气，过了一会儿才回复对方之前的话，“...照顾你就照顾，晚上我好好做一顿给你吃。”

“那我很期待！”丸山侧过脸，笑眯眯的。

“好烦啦。”

大仓被这样的笑脸惹得心慌意乱，实在气愤。手上接连失误，几次输给了丸山。还没抱怨呢，丸山倒是先安慰起来：“tacchon今天状态不好吗？要不休息一会儿再来？”

这下有再多不高兴也全弹到了棉花上，大仓把手柄放到一边，翻过身来舒舒服服地靠在丸山身边，像只玩累了的大型犬。还扭了扭脑袋。

“...maru背着我偷偷练习了吧，这么厉害。”

“没有啦。我几乎只和tacchon一块儿玩呢。”

“诶？”这下大仓是真的有些惊讶，明明丸山朋友很多，“为什么啊？”

丸山笑了，也翻过身和大仓靠在一起，还被象征性得往外推了推。也不知是不是是受在食物上的癖好影响，他的声音里也像融了块糖，“因为只有和tacchon在一块才最开心啊。”

“撒谎。”大仓装作拌嘴的口气，却暴露心思地抿紧嘴唇，声音控制不住地有些颤抖，“你又在骗人了，从以前就喜欢这么干。就挑好听的说。”

“绝对不是。”丸山认真地说，真到了这一刻，他反倒平静下来了。“我只喜欢和你在一块儿。”

是死是活。给我个答案吧。

大仓却是沉默了，一个起身坐在床沿，木板床很小，因为承受着两个男人的重量而发出危险的声音。大仓慌忙起身。

“maru你……先好好休息。”他背对着丸山，细软的发遮盖住耳朵，“我……我去买晚饭要用的食材。”

丸山还来不及说什么，大仓就噔噔地走了，火急火燎。分明才是刚过中午，天光大亮。

啪地一声关门。丸山后知后觉地从耳朵根红到了脸，把脸埋到被子里，狂骂自己刚才怎么这么着急。然而出了口的话如何也收不回来。

我应该慢慢来。他强行振作，抬起头看到床头一只指头大小的千纸鹤。

一看便知是糖纸折成的，丸山伸出手碰了碰。

是我送的糖。他想，一个折纸在他眼里变得万分可爱且激动人心。

他低下声，像是在对小小的神灵祈祷，“会发生奇迹的吧。”

大仓几乎在厨房里忙活了一下午，还时不时出来看看丸山有没有胡闹，叫他别撞到头了。一时间太多的关心，让丸山不知如何是好，想来想去，只能乖乖地窝在大仓的床上玩手机。

“你感觉不到墙很硬吗。”

“啊？”丸山迷茫了，那要我怎样。

大仓扒着丸山的肩膀，在他和墙之间塞进一个软软的枕头。“你傻啊。”

“谢谢照顾。”

丸山说得挺真情实感，然而大仓白了一眼，“等你好了我再收拾你。”

tacchon还是那个tacchon。丸山想，有些欣慰和安心，好像这样的拌嘴是令人心定的薄荷糖。

大仓的手艺确实有一套，比早午饭丰盛太多，另丸山大饱口福。

“不错吧。”

“嗯！超好吃的！”

“当然了。”大仓伸了个懒腰，直接伸手摸向丸山的口袋，“我要凉糖。”

“我就最后一颗了。”丸山皱眉，故意摆出很不高兴的样子。

“我做的饭啊！”

大仓很不高兴地撅嘴。丸山一下子卸了包袱，展开眉头。“好啦好啦”地把糖递给大仓。

“这还差不多。”大仓嘟哝着剥开糖纸。

却在这一瞬，似乎有啪的一声怪响，周围转入一片的漆黑。丸山心惊，下意识间竟准确无误地抓住了大仓的手。

“啊。”他尴尬地放开。

“……停电了。”大仓站起身，又何尝不是在掩盖自己太过幼稚的心慌意乱，在丸山撩拨之后好不容易筑起的堤坝被瞬间击溃。

北半球太早入夜，冷漠的城市里一片漆黑，万籁俱寂，星星都没有现身。大仓打开手机的灯，磕磕绊绊地翻找了一阵。

“没找到蜡烛吗？”丸山爬到大仓身边，问。

“你吓死我了！”大仓差点把手机甩出去。

“抱歉抱歉……”

沉默。刚才在光亮下还扮演自如的两人在夜色的遮掩下反倒畏畏缩缩，浓重的黑暗像是某种暧昧的添加剂。大仓能感受到丸山带温度的呼吸，惹到脖子痒痒的。

夜里很冷，他们凑在一起，交织出暖意。

大仓不知怎么想的，关掉了手机的灯。

如同一个暗示，丸山也靠了过来。他甚至嗅到了大仓嘴里凉丝丝的糖果味道。那气息勾得他头脑一热，试探着覆盖上大仓的手。

咚、咚。丸山心跳如鼓，感觉在短短二十年的人生里没这么单纯过，也没这么害怕过。

大仓没有躲开。

太近了。大仓简直没法思考了，明明根本看不对方，他却觉得从未和丸山如此仔细地触碰过。心里乱糟糟的。

好吧，如果说只有笨蛋才会坠入恋河。他想，那么我就是了。

他不清楚丸山是如何，又是何时彻底捕获住了他，想一块蜂蜜包裹了他的心，深陷其中。他只明白一点，他已经没法挣脱了。

最后他找回了自己的声音，颤抖着说。“丸山隆平，你是不是喜欢我。”

似乎过了一个世纪这么久。那人回答他，“我一直一直喜欢你的。”

“我想……”大仓吞咽了一下，又贴近丸山一点，“我想我也喜欢你。”

“tacchon……”

“我认真的。”

于是丸山在黑暗中吻住了大仓，他们的牙齿磕碰着，交换呼吸，在绵长与狂热中叙说爱恋。

“哈哈……”大仓喘息，“看来你恋爱以后会很黏人。”

丸山抵住对方的的额头，同样呼吸不稳，“……大仓忠义，不许反悔。”语气是从未有的不容置疑。

大仓没回答，只是主动抱住了丸山，十指相扣。

停电结束了，所有的灯在同一刻被点燃，连绵闪耀的光，宛如唱着圣歌，于此刻为他们献上至高的祝福。


End file.
